Cordelia The Vampire Slayer
by InTheDoorway
Summary: in a world where Buffy has died, Cordelia is forced to take on the roll of Slayer. She was never meant for the job, but shes trying her best. Her only help comes from her only friend: Dawn. plz review. bad lang, adult situations,blood, possible fem/
1. Introduction

Cordelia The Vampire Slayer

Chapter 1

Cordelia felt the warm water hit her body, and her cuts and scrapes seemed to renew themselves tenfold. She had gotten herself pretty banged up. Again. She looked down and watched the red water swirl into the drain.

But this wasn't anything new, and tonight she had gotten off pretty light. Just a few cuts on her legs, a nasty bruise on her ribs, and a big gash just over her eye. That one stung the most. She knew it needed stitches, but right now she didn't care. She just wanted to feel the water from the shower run down her face and body. She didn't care about the stinging pains; she just liked feeling. These showers made her unthaw from a generally numb existence.

Day in day out; Fight, train, fight, patrol, fight, get the shit kicked out of you. These showers were just for her. Her time.

And she needed them. Ever since Buffy died, and had somehow passed her powers onto her. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' She hated that stupid movie.

But life had changed, that's for sure. She wasn't Buffy. She wasn't born for this. She had the tools, but didn't have the know-how and natural intuition. Not to mention she didn't have a Watcher. She was just stumbling along, trying to get it right. Which for the most part, she didn't. But she tried.

Her thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the bathroom door.

"Cordie, let me stitch you up. You've been in there a half hour already."

Dawn. Buffy had asked Cordelia to always take care of Dawn, but it was more like Dawn took care of her. The last few years without Dawn would have been…well, impossible.

"Sure Dawn, I'll just be a sec." Cordelia called back.

She let the water baptize her once more, letting the water rush off her upturned face, then with a sigh, turned off the water and got out of the shower.

She dried herself, but knowing Dawn would want to look at her ribs she didn't bother getting dressed. She just put on her bra and panties, wrapped herself in a towel, and opened the door to face little miss needle and thread.

"Bout' time." Complained Dawn. "Sit down on the sofa and let me get a look 'atcha."

Cordelia complied with a sigh. As Dawn was sizing up the cuts on her legs, Cordelia admired how much she'd changed in the past couple years. Dawn was 19 now, but was still very petite and thin. Her long hair made her look so young. The main change was the attitude. And tattoos. Since Joyce and Buffy died she had become obsessed with tattoos. She had two full sleeves, one filled with old school sparrows, a sacred heart, diamonds etc. Cordelia called that arm Dawn's sailor arm, teasingly. Her other arm was covered in oriental style images. She had a big white lucky cat on her forearm, surrounded by water and a couple of Koi fish, which all lead up to a big Foo Dog on her shoulder surrounded by swirly smoke. Dawn never really talked about what each tattoo meant to her, but Cordelia thought it was mostly about having protection. She didn't have her mom or slayer sister anymore. She had Cordelia, but she hadn't thought so at first.

Cordelia knew Dawn trusted her to protect her now though. They had been together for years, and Cordelia hadn't left, or died, like everyone else. They needed each other. They were all alone, and Cordelia needed Dawn just as much as Dawn needed Cordelia.

"These all look ok. I don't think they'll need stitches. Towel off please, let me have a looksee at your sexy tummy." Joked Dawn.

Cordelia undid her towel, revealing her lacy red bra and matching panties. She winced as Dawn poked and prodded her sore ribs. "These don't appear to be broken. Just bruised."

"That's good. They felt broken." Admitted Cordelia.

"I bet. You're not very good at this, are you?" teased Dawn.

"Better than you, miss constant damsel in distress." Laughed Cordelia, before wincing again at her sore ribs.

Dawn wrinkled her nose, feeling Cordelia's pain. "Ok, time for the big one on your forehead."

Cordelia didn't say anything, just nodded her compliance.

Dawn crawled on top of Cordelia's thighs, straddling her legs so she could be closer to the cut. "lean your head back." Said Dawn.

As Dawn was doing her stitching Cordelia was acutely aware of how close they were, and how little she had on. Dawn's face was inches away from her own, but her eyes never left Cordelia's forehead as she focused on the task at hand. Cordelia noticed Dawn's lips, dangerously close to her own.

She bit her lip, almost trying to contain them from reaching out to Dawns.

"All done!" chirped Dawn, breaking Cordelia from her trance.

Good, thought Cordelia, she couldn't take much more of that. And she didn't mean the stitching.

Cordelia and Dawn had been close for a long time now, relying on each other, but sometimes when Dawn was so close to her Cordelia couldn't help but have tingly feelings and less than innocent thoughts.

She looked Dawn up and down as she was putting away her nursing supplies (she had become somewhat of an expert). Dawn was so small and petite, her long hair and big eyes making her look like a girl next door type, but in contrast were her two full sleeves of tattoos that both cut off right at the wrist, and her punky clothing. She was wearing a black Misfits tee with the sleeves cut off, camouflage shorts that went almost past her knees, and blue Nike high tops. The combination of small and sweet with mean and punk rock made for an odd sight. But a sexy one.

"Cordie!" Dawn yelled, catching her starring at her.

"Oh!" stammered Cordelia, blushing, "sorry. Zoning out again"

Dawn gave her a raised eyebrow, "suuuure," she said, giggling. "I'm going to bed now. If you need me you know where to find me."

"Ok. Goodnight Dawn."

"Goodnight."

"Dawn?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the stitches."

"No prob Bob. Night!" Dawn said with a warm smile.

As Dawn walked up the stares of their small house, Cordelia lid down on the sofa. Still only wearing underwear, she knew she should go to her room and go to bed, but she was too tired to make the long journey. She thought of Dawn as her head nodded into a deep sleep.


	2. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 2

Cordelia awoke with a sharp pain in her leg. When she looked down she was shocked to see a syringe sticking into one of her many cuts on her right leg. With the plunger down. Whatever was in that was in her now.

"What the fuck?!" Cordelia stammered, but could barely get the words out. She tried to sit up, unsuccessfully. She tried to move her arm, but she couldn't. Whatever was in that needle worked fast.

'How!?' she thought to herself. No matter how exhausted Cordelia was, her senses were sharp. Real sharp. Who ever this was, they were good.

She was getting really scared now. She couldn't really think straight, but "I need to protect Dawn." Repeated itself over and over in her head.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt the small fry." A sultry female voice said, as if she had read Cordelia's thoughts.

Cordelia tried to move her head to see the source of the voice, but whoever it was was just outside of her visual field, and it was dark.

"Wh…at do you…waa…" she mumbled.

"Just delivering a message." the voice purred, "She's coming for you. And she's pissed."

"Wh…Who?"

Cordelia thought she heard the word "Bee." But that didn't make sense. 'Nothing is making sense…' she thought, and then everything went dark. But not before she heard menacing laughter, and that frightened her.


	3. Bees

Cordelia woke abruptly, hers eyes wide, then closing again in the bright morning sunlight pouring through the living room window.

At first she didn't understand what was going on. Why was she in her underwear? Why was she on the sofa? Why was she so groggy?

And why is a young Michael Jackson pleading for one more chance.

As her head cleared, she sat up, and looked over the back of the couch. Dawn was dancing with the broom, and singing poorly along with the Jackson 5 playing on the stereo.

When Dawn noticed Cordelia looking blankly at her she smiled. "Morning sunshine," greeted Dawn, "how did you sleep?"

"I don't know. Not well. I had a weird dream about pissed off bumble bees coming to get me," said Cordelia. She couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of what she had just said.

"Interesting," Dawn said with mock seriousness.

"heh. Silly I know. Feels like there's something I'm not remembering."

"That happens to me all the time. Dreams are weird." Said Dawn. "So, you going to get up, or you just going to sit around in your underoos all day?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to get training." Cordelia said with a sigh.

When she stood up her head spun, and she had severe vertigo and she sat/fell back on the Sofa. "What's wrong?" asked Dawn, a look of concern on her normally cheery face.

"I'm ok," Cordelia lied. Her head was killing her, and her stomach felt like it was going to turn itself over. "Just stood up too quickly." She got up slowly this time, and faked a smile for Dawn, to relieve her worried mind.

Feeling suddenly very naked under Dawn's concerned gaze, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. She put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, and debated on going back to bed.

In the end she decided that training would make her feel better, and she made her way to the basement, where her 'mini gym' was.

And after about an hour she did feel better. She forgot about her headache and dizziness as she focused on pushing her limits on the weight bench, which was considerable.

She stayed down there the rest of the day, which was unusual for her. She usually trained all day, but she would take breaks to eat and visit with Dawn, who would be buzzing around upstairs. She just couldn't get something out of her head, but she didn't know what, and the best way she knew to forget something was to train. Keep the body busy so the mind didn't have time to wander.

In the evening, just before twilight, she finally came upstairs. Her cloths were soaked with sweat, and her hair was wet.

"Working hard today I see." Said Dawn while she was stirring a pot on the stove. "Sit down, dinner will be ready in just a few. Pesto pasta. Yum yum!" she said playfully.

"I'm actually not hungry Dawny." Said Cordelia as she towelled the sweat off her face. "I'm going to head out on patrol."

"Already? Awfully early. And you havn't eaten today."

"I'm going to get it out of the way so I can come home earlier tonight. I promise I'll get something to eat then." Said Cordelia. "I'm just going to change real quick and head out, but I hopefully won't be too long."

"Aren't you even going to wash up?" asked Dawn, "You're usually Ms. Clean and Perfect."

"Nah, I'd only have to wash again when I got back. Vampire hunting is dirty work." Cordelia said.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn, growing concerned. "Did I do something?"

"Oh my god no. No Dawn, you didn't do anything. Promise. Nothing is wrong." Said Cordelia, forcing herself to smile.

"Ok." Said Dawn, but Cordelia could tell she wasn't convinced. "Well, I'll warm up the pasta when you get home."

"Ok, thanks Dawn." Cordelia said as she walked up the stairs. After changing into black pants and a black t-shirt, she left the house.

Cordelia patrolled until just after midnight, but it was a slow night. Unnaturally slow. She didn't run into one vampire. Or Demon. Or anything. She did feel like she was being watched a few times throughout the night, but when she looked for someone, there was no one to be found.

The lack of baddies concerned her. It was a nice change, but weird. With nothing to do, she went home.


	4. Imagine

After a brief chat with Dawn about her uneventful night, Cordelia went for her ritualistic shower.

It wasn't often she got to have a shower without the sting of water getting into her cuts and lacerations, and she planned on enjoying it. She let the water run down her face. She enjoyed the sensation of the hot water spraying off her chest.

She tried not to think about her weird dreams, so she thought about the one thing that she knew could distract her. Dawn. She thought about Dawn's smile. She thought about the way Dawn raised one eyebrow when she was questioning something. And she thought about what Dawn looked like naked.

She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't get much time to herself, and she wanted to enjoy it.

After twenty minutes of lathering and washing, and imagining, she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her hair in a towel, and then with a second towel dried her face, chest and stomach, arms and…'what was that?'

Cordelia took a startled step backwards. The mirror was all steamed up, but on it was drawn a crude cartoon of a happy bumble bee with a stupid smile, with the words 'SOON' written under it. 'How could someone get into the bathroom without me noticing!?' she thought. She tried to remember if she had heard any kind of sound while she was in the shower, but she hadn't. Vampires she could deal with, but this was scary.

"Dawn!" she yelled.

Thirty seconds later Dawn rushed in the door. "Cordelia what is it?" she asked in a panic.

"Look!"

"I don't get it. You can draw better than that Cordelia. Why are you showing me this?"

"I didn't draw it!"

"Oh." Said Dawn, stunned. "Who did?"

"I don't know! I should have heard something. I have heightened senses! How could this happen?" stammered Cordelia.

"Cordelia. You're um, very naked."

Cordelia starred at her for moment, not understanding. Then it dawned on her. She looked down at her wet and very naked body. In her panic she had totally forgotten.

She grabbed for a towel and covered herself in an instant, her eyes wide in embarrassment. Dawn had seen her in her underwear sure, but never totally stark naked!

Dawn concealed her grin with her hand and looked away.

"This is serious!" Yelled Cordelia, trying to act composed.

"I know, I know. Sorry. That is really weird. I should have had the security system on. I'm sorry. I usually don't turn it on until I go to bed." Said Dawn.

"I don't think it would have made a difference. Listen, I'm going to check outside, you check all the rooms."

After Cordelia got dressed in a hurry, she circled the house three times before convincing herself no one was there. She went back inside, where Dawn informed her no one was there either. Cordelia was worried, but there was nothing she could do. So they turned on the security system and went to bed for a restless nights sleep.


	5. A Bad Time to Pick a Fight

Cordelia didn't get a lot of sleep. She was worried. Vampires and Demons didn't bother her. She had been dealing with them for the last few years. Yes, they did kick her ass most of the time, but she always got the killing blow in.

What worried her was Dawn. If someone, or something, could get in and out of their home so easily and without detection, that posed a major threat. She tried to think of who it could be. It wasn't a vampire, because she hadn't invited any in. She didn't believe it was a demon either. Most demons wouldn't pass up the opportunity to attack the Slayer unaware in the shower.

She thought about it all night, and most of the next day, but couldn't come to any conclusion.

She went on patrol, but like last night, nothing was happening. The night was dead. And not the kind of dead that attacked.

When she got home she discussed her worries with Dawn over dinner. Dawn tried to act positive, but Cordelia could tell she was rattled too.

Cordelia hoped her nightly shower could relax her. She went to the bathroom, undressed, turned on the hot water, and got in.

She still couldn't stop worrying. After she shampooed and rinsed her hair she reached for her soap. As she did so out of the corner of her eye she noticed a shadow across the semi-clear shower curtain.

It gave her just enough time to side step the dagger as it ripped through the curtain at her. The hand withdrew and before it could strike again Cordelia jumped up, grabbed the curtain rod, and blindly kicked out hard with both feet.

She hit whoever was there solidly, and sent them against the opposite wall. Unfortunately the curtain rod wasn't strong enough to support her weight. It snapped just after Cordelia had made contact with the intruder, and she fell hard, landing painfully onto the floor after racking her back on the side of the tub.

She had no time to appreciate the pain however, her assailant was up again. It was a tight space, with not a lot of room to move around. As Cordelia was getting up the intruder took a broad swing with her dagger, that Cordelia easily ducked, but the slash was just a faint, and the attackers knee came up hard under Cordelia's chin, knocking her back into the tub.

The assailant was quick to capitalize, thrusting the dagger fast for Cordelia's stomach. Cordelia was just able to hit the inside of the attacker's wrist, deflecting it's arm out wide, but not wide enough, the dagger scored a deep slash just above Cordelia's hip.

Cordelia, feeling the sharp pain acutely but knowing she had to act, reached up and grabbed the knife wielder's collar, then hauled as she sat up, driving the top of her head into it's face.

The head-butt caused the attacker to back off long enough for Cordelia to get up. She looked down and saw that the cut over her hip wasn't too deep, even though there was blood streaming out. Not fatal deep anyways. She was naked, but this wasn't the time to worry about modesty.

The attacker was still leaning against the wall, holding it's face. It was the first opportunity for Cordelia to get a look at her would-be maker. It was defiantly a female, and a shapely one. She was wearing all black, with a black jacket, and a blue bandana covering her face below her eyes. Her dark hair hung past her shoulders.

"I'm not a train." Said Cordelia, making fun of the mystery girl's cowboy bandit style bandana covering her face.

"And Im not here to rob you." Sneered the attacker, and she lunged at Cordelia again. She slashed wide again, which Cordelia ducked, but this time to the left, dodging the upcoming knee, remembering this trick from before. As the knee flew harmlessly past her face, Cordelia hooked her foot behind the assassin's other leg, then swept it back in, tripping her.

The girl went down, but as she did she shot out fast with her knife, trying the hamstring Cordelia. Cordelia noticed the attack too late, her only option lifting her leg so the dagger bit deeply into her calf. Searing pain shot up her, but Cordelia knew if it had been her hamstring it would have been over.

Cordelia dropped her other knee to the ground, aiming for the girl head, but the girl was quick, and dodged. Cordelia followed with her fist, jabbing down, but again the girl moved her head just enough so Cordelia's fist hit nothing but linoleum. The assassin's leg swung up, hitting Cordelia from the side. The space was limited, so the girl couldn't get in enough of a swing to really hurt, but enough to give herself some room.

The dagger wielder shot to her feet, but Cordelia was ready for her. Cordelia caught her with a solid punch to her jaw, then with her other hand a solid haymaker to the side of her face.

The masked girl tried to stab straight at Cordelia's chest, but Cordelia stepped back and to the side, and caught the girl's arm. She wrenched the arm forward, trying to make the girl submit, but the attacker was agile, and she front-flipped to follow the direction that Cordelia had twisted her arm. This totally caught Cordelia off guard, and the Attacker kicked out, faster than Cordelia could anticipate, and hit her solidly in the stomach, sending her back against the wall.

The attacker didn't pursue. Instead she stood there, keeping enough distance so Cordelia couldn't make any unexpected attacks. "I had hoped to deliver you on a platter for her," said the masked girl, "But you seem to have more spunk than I had thought."

"Who are you?" demanded Cordelia, holding the gash in her side. Both of her cuts were streaming blood.

"Don't worry kiddo," said the masked girl, "my friend is coming to town, and shes been dying to see you. I'll be back soon enough." She gave Cordelia a wink, the suddenly fired her dagger at Cordelia.

Cordelia had enough time to turn and avoid the knife flying at her face, but not without it slicing across her cheek painfully. Cordelia kept turning, grabbed the dagger as soon as it hit the wall, and did a 360 degree turn, ready to fire the dagger right back at her attacker.

But there was no one there.

Cordelia ran out the door, grabbing a towel along the way, but the masked girl wasn't in the hallway either. Or on the stairs. Or downstairs. She had vanished. Cordelia held the towel up to her face to try and stop the bleeding on her cheek. "Who the fuck was that?" she said out loud.

And then she remembered Dawn.

Or more accurately, a lack of Dawn.

"Dawn!? Where are you?" Cordelia yelled, starting to panic.

She heard a 'mmph' sound from the living room, and rushed in. There was Dawn, lying on the sofa with her mouth gagged and her hands tied behind her back, but otherwise unharmed. She quickly untied Dawn's hands and the cloth that was tied around her head to gag her mouth. "Dawn, are you ok?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm fine. You looked pretty cut up though," said Dawn, "and I've seen you naked more times this week than I have with your cloths on!"

Cordelia, realizing for the second time in two days that she was totally naked in front of Dawn, covered herself quickly with her towel. Dawn, seeing the embarrassed expression on her friend's face couldn't help but giggle.

"Glad to see you're not too bothered by being bound and gagged." Said Cordelia.

"Oh that sucked for sure, but she didn't hurt me at all. Who was it?"

"Dunno. She was fast though."

"Well you can play detective tomorrow," said Dawn, "but for now let me stitch you up."


	6. A New Slayer?

"I'm never getting in that shower again." Cordelia complained, "every time I do something crazy happens!"

"Maybe you should stick to baths." Kidded Dawn.

"How about a sponge bath?" said Cordelia in a mockingly seductive voice.

When Dawn turned to look at her, surprised, Cordelia gave her a big exaggerated wink, which caused Dawn to bust out laughing.

"You wish!" Dawn yelled between giggles.

"psh, your loss." Said Cordelia, trying to keep her voice seductive, which failed when her voiced cracked from trying to contain her laughter, which cause them both to laugh at themselves even louder.

"Cordelia, you've changed a lot since I first met you." Said Dawn.

"Yeah. Having to try to become a Slayer overnight will do that to you. You sort of lose your snobbiness."

"And your vanity?" teased Dawn.

"I'm still plenty vain Dawn." She laughed.

"No you're not." Said Dawn, suddenly serious.

"Ok ok. Maybe I left some of my vanity behind me as well."

"Damn straight." Agreed Dawn.

"Dawn, maybe you should go somewhere for a few days. Get out of town." Said Cordelia.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Dawn.

"Well, its just been kind of crazy around here lately." Said Cordelia. "Hunting vampires when out on patrol is one thing. But that girl was in our house. And she was a damn good fighter. I don't know if I can beat her if I have to face her again. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well too bad, cause I'm not going anywhere without you."

"ok." Said Cordelia, but she was secretly relieved. It was selfish, but she didn't want to be apart from Dawn. She didn't have anyone else. "I better go out on patrol."

"Sure," said Dawn, "be careful though. Make sure you come back. In relatively good condition if you can."

"No promises." Joked Cordelia.

Later that night, a little past two a.m. in one of Sunnydale's many graveyards, Cordelia spotted the first Demon she'd seen in days. She was sitting on a low branch of an old tree, concealed in shadows. But this demon she knew. He was harmless and about as evil as a box of puppies.

"Evening Medeiros." Greeted Cordelia as the demon walked below her tree.

"What the..!" screamed the demon, and covered his face.

"jeez, you're awful jumpy tonight. Moreso than regular even." Said Cordelia.

The demon peeked through his clawed fingers, saw who it was, and let out an audible sigh of relief. "Cordelia. You scared the daisies out of me."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, "scared the daisies out of you? Nevermind. I don't want to know. But what I do want to know is why none of your buddies have been around for me to slay. A gal's got to keep busy afterall."

"You havn't heard?" asked Medeiros. "I figured you of all people would have been the first to know. Theres another slayer in town. A mean one."

"What? Are you sure?" asked Cordelia, hoping down from her perch.

"Oh I'm sure. She kills anyone, and for no reason. You remember Colle? She killed him two days ago."

Cordelia did remember Colle. If Medeiros was as evil as a box of puppies, Colle was as smart. He was big yes, over eight feet, but Cordelia didn't think he even knew how to fight.

But she knew this new Slayer was the one who had visited her last night.

"I have to go, I'm getting the hell out of town," explained Medeiros, "I don't want to end up dead too."

"Yeah, sure. Go. Be careful." She said.

"You too kid." Said Medeiros as he turned and walked away. Cordelia stood there, pondering what she had just been told.

'If it is a slayer, I should just give her the gig. I guess that's why she attacked me, she wants to be the only one' she thought, 'its not like I ever wanted the job.' But something wasn't right. This Slayer seemed too mean. Too malicious. She knew she couldn't just give her free reign over Sunnydale. A lot of people depended on the Slayer, even though most didn't know it, and she couldn't just give up the responsibility to this new comer, no matter how much she'd like to.

She was still thinking about how great it would be to not get beat up every night, when she heard a shrill scream pierce the night. And it came from the direction Medeiros had gone.

She already knew what had happened.

She ran in the direction the scream came, and found Medeiros. His gut was torn open, his entrails spilling out onto the ground. There were slashes up and down his body. The cuts were almost surgically. Cordelia stood there transfixed.

Now she knew for sure she couldn't leave Sunnydale in the hands of whoever had done this. Medeiros was one of the very few demons who could be trusted.

"Admiring my handiwork?" Said a voice from behind Cordelia. She turned slowly, already knowing who it was. There she was. Her face was still mostly covered by a bandana, but her eyes looked like cold murder. And so did the two oddly shaped daggers she had in either hand. "You're going to get to see it up close baby."


	7. Round Two

The masked girl walked toward Cordelia like a woman with a purpose. When she got in range she swung wide with her right blade, which Cordelia easily ducked and backed away from any upcoming knees.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded Cordelia, "You're a slayer. We're supposed to be on the same side!"

"You're not a 'real' slayer honey," said the girl, "besides, I enjoy carving you up!" She dived at Cordelia again, her right blade swing low. Cordelia sucked in her tummy, the blade cutting her tank top across the front, drawing a thin red line horizontally about six inches long just over her belly button. In the next instant the left blade was jabbing for Cordelia's neck, which she dodge by arching her back and leaning backwards, and kicking out with her foot at the same time. The knife wielder side stepped, then brought her blade up fast, slashing Cordelia's inner thigh.

Cordelia backed off a few steps. "Ow." She said, glaring at her opponent. "You're going to pay for that."

"You ain't seen nothing yet honey!" exclaimed the girl as she came forward again, her eyes full of fire and her knives cutting back and forth in wide swipes, one high one low. All Cordelia could do was back up as quickly as she could before getting gutted. She knew she had to get in close, where the blades would be less effective. She quickly changed direction, rolling low straight into her enemy's legs, causing her to fall onto of Cordelia.

Cordelia had planned it that way, knowing the less room her blades had to move the less effective. Cordelia hugged the woman on top of her as tightly as she could, pinning her arms to her side, and then suddenly thrust her head forward into the girls nose, causing her to groan in pain. Her head reeled back, and when it was coming back down Cordelia repeated her head-butt. Cordelia could tell the girl's nose was bleeding by the dark stain forming on the front of her bandana.

The girl put her head next to Cordelia's, cutting off any chance of another head-butt. "Can't bite with a bandana in your mouth." Said Cordelia into the girls ear, then sunk her teeth into the girl's muscle between her shoulder and neck. The masked girl screamed in agony, and Cordelia bit harder. She had no problem fighting dirty. Especially when she was weapon-less against her opponents twin blades.

The girl began to struggle wildly, and somehow got enough arm room to scrape one blade across Cordelia's hip. She didn't have a lot of room to put pressure behind the cut, but the blades were razor sharp, and sliced through Cordelia's jeans like paper and into her soft skin.

Cordelia's teeth left her opponent's skin as she screamed in pain, and as soon as she did the girl threw back her head and this time delivered a powerful head-butt of her own across the bridge of Cordelia's nose.

Cordelia saw stars, giving her attacker a chance to struggle out of her loosened hold, and get back to her feet, backing up several steps.

Cordelia got to her feet as well, slowly, her head still swimming from getting her nose smashed. Blood gushed from both nostrils, down over her lips and dripping off her chin.

She could tell her teeth had done some damage to the girl though, thankfully. The girl was wearing a black tank-top, and Cordelia could see blood running down her shoulder. "Good one." She said, referring to the head-butt she had received.

"heh," the girl laughed, "That was your last meal bitch." She came in fast again, reversing the grip on both blades in a instant, and slashing across Cordelia's eye line and throat line. Cordelia was on the retreat again, and knew her little rolling stunt wouldn't work twice.

When one blade rushed across, left to right, Cordelia ducked instead of backing away, then punched hard into the girls ribs, and in the same motion swung her elbow into her face, then scored another punch with her other hand into the girl's cheek. She next threw her palm into the girl's face, hoping to break her nose, but the girl saw it coming, and met the palm smash with her dagger. Cordelia impaled her own hand on the blade.

She smashed her elbow hard into the side of the girl's face and backed up quick. Blood was dripping down her fingers. There was a big hole in her hand. A big hurty hole.

"That sucked," She said.

"heh, I bet." Said the masked girl with an arched eyebrow. She came in fast again, hoping to catch Cordelia off guard. She scored a deep slice across the top of Cordelia's shoulder, but got a fist in the face again as well.

Cordelia, knowing she had to act fast before she ended up with one of those blades sticking out of her chest, grabbed one of the girls arms by the wrist, and tried to rake her eyes. The girl drew back her head, avoiding Cordelia's fingers from reaching her eyes, and sliced across the arm Cordelia was holding her own wrist with, just above her elbow, causing her to release her grip. Cordelia quickly back peddled again to get out of the range of those razor sharp blades, and the girl didn't follow.

Cordelia looked down at the hand she had tried to rake the girl's eyes with, it dripping with blood from the hole through her palm. In it, now soaked with Cordelia's own blood, was the girl's bandana.

Cordelia looked up at her opponent, and her opponent smiled back.

"Faith." She said.


	8. Beaten by the Past

"Why are you here Faith?" stammered Cordelia, trying to get a grip on the situation. Last time she had heard talk of Faith she had been living in Egypt, and had reportedly settled down with some girl.

"You're doing a crappy job C. You're not killing enough. Not having enough fun. We came to cleanse this stupid town. Burn it to the ground." Said Faith with a devilish smile.

"We?" asked Cordelia.

"Me and my girl." Said Faith.

"Oh." Said Cordelia, still trying to grasp the situation. She was having trouble thinking straight. She felt close to passing out. She had lost a lot of blood. Her white tank top was completely red. Blood dripped from her chin, and the fight had somehow ripped out the stitches she had over her eyebrow. She looked at the holes on her jeans and tank top, and the red lines beneath. She couldn't do this much longer.

Faith stalked closer, blades at the ready. "Not looking so hot miss Chase," She teased.

Cordelia knew she had to do something drastic, and quick. Faith had only minor wounds, and didn't seem to be bothered by them at all. Actually, she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Cordelia dived at Faith when she got in range, trying to surprise her. Faith easily sidestepped, and ran both of her blades up the whole length of Cordelia's back. Cordelia's back arched in the sudden searing pain and her eyes bulged.

Cordelia's momentum took her a couple strides forward, out of Faith's reach.

But not out of her throwing range.

Cordelia felt like she had suddenly just been hit by a big truck, and she fell forward. She reached back, and sticking out of her shoulder blade was one of Faith's knives. It had hit bone, so it fortunately hadn't punctured anything vital. As fortunate as a knife in the back can be, that is.

With a gasp she removed the sharp blade from her back, but the shock nearly made her lose consciousness. She was done. She rolled onto her back, breathing hard. And bleeding.

There wasn't a place on her body that wasn't covered in dried blood. Her hair was matted with it. Her skin was sticky. Slayers have a higher tolerance for pain of course, and could take more of a beating, but even they had a breaking point. And Cordelia had reached hers.

She stared up at the sky. The stars were bright, and the moon was big and full. 'There are worse things that could be your last sight,' she thought. The pain was subsiding somewhat, and a numbness was replacing it. Her mind started to slow down and relax.

Then her vision was filled with Faith's face. She had crawled on top of Cordelia, and was looking down on her like a lover might after a night of passion.

"You're weak C. Weak weak weak." She teased with a smile. Then she drove her remaining dagger deep into Cordelia's soft flesh, between her rib cage and shoulder, right above her breast. It wasn't a killing blow, but Faith didn't want it to be, Cordelia could tell. She was having too much fun.

'Well, she wont get too much fun out of me.' Thought Cordelia, taking it as a small victory. 'I'll be dead from blood loss within five minutes."

"What are you smiling at baby? You like that?" teased Faith, and she kissed Cordelia passionately. While her lips were still on Cordelia's, she wrenched her dagger to the side, and Cordelia screamed. When she did, Faith grabbed Cordelia's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard.

After she was satisfied with this part of her game, Faith drew her head back again to look into Cordelia's eyes. Cordelia could see her own blood covering Faith's lips and dripping down her chin.

Cordelia's eyes began to roll back into her head, and her breathing got harsher. Faith put her mouth next to Cordelia's ear and sucked on her earlobe. She flicked her tongue in a way that in normal circumstances would put anyone into a sexual frenzy.

"Oh, by the way honey," Faith whispered in Cordelia's ear, "I'm going to give Dawn a visit after this, and she isn't getting off easy like you did. We're going to have some real fun."

Dawn.

With all that had happened, and the amount of suffering she was in, Cordelia had forgotten about Dawn.

She couldn't die. Not yet. Dawn needed her.

She tried to focus. She realized the dagger she had removed from her shoulder blade was still in her hand. She looked up into Faith's smiling face, and dug the dagger deep into the soft flesh under Faith's ribs.

Faith gasped in pain and surprise. She looked down at Cordelia, eyes wide in disbelief.

Faith dragged herself off of the near dead but apparently still dangerous Cordelia. She stood, and felt her side. There was a lot of blood there, making her dark shirt darker. Cordelia could tell Faith wasn't steady on her feet.

"Time to go I guess." Said Faith between breaths, "I'll leave you to bleed out here on the dirty ground."

Cordelia heard Faith walk a few steps, then stop. "Oh, and by the way bitch." Faith said, "If you _do _decide to live, well. 'My girlfriends back, and you're gonna be in trouble."

Faith walked away, and Cordelia lost consciousness.


	9. The Longest Trip

"Cordy. You need to wake up." She heard Dawn moan, "I need you…"

Cordelia opened her eyes slightly with a little trouble. There was something sticky over them, which made them difficult to open. The morning sun was up, and the brightness made Cordelia close her eyes again for a moment.

Then she remembered what she had heard and her eyes opened again. But Dawn wasn't there. She hadn't really heard her voice, she thought to herself.

She lifted her head, even thought it caused a sharp pain in her shoulder. She was lying on her back, and she looked down at her body to see why her skin felt so tight. Her eyes shot open, and she remembered. She should be dead, she thought.

Her tank top was a mix of brown dirt and red dried blood, and it was torn in many places, exposing bright red lines surrounded by darker red. Her jeans, also ripped open in many places, were covered in dirt and blood like her tank top, but at least she could see some blue there.

She tried to sit up, unsuccessfully.

She tried again. Just pain. No sitting.

Then she thought about what Faith had said about visiting Dawn, and she sat up.

'Good.' She thought, happy with her victory.

She tried to stand next, but that wasn't going to happen she quickly realized. So she compromised. She put her knees under her, and tried to crawl on her hands and knees.

That worked fine for about five seconds, when she put down her right hand. As soon as she put her weight on that arm a massive pain shot through her. It couldn't support her and she collapsed onto her face.

"great." She said aloud, remembering what had happened to her hand. She didn't want to look at it. She didn't want to see the two-inch gash that went in her palm and out the other side. She thought if she looked at that particular cut she'd puke.

So she crawled, using only one hand. She'd put her arm down, and shimmy her butt forward, half pulling half butt bouncing, and then repeat. She could use her knees, but it hurt due to the wounds on her left inner thigh and right hip. Her butt was one of the few places without a surgical-like slice in it.

It was slow going, and frustrating. Luckily it was still very early, probably 5:30ish, so no one was around. "Must be a pretty scary sight." She said to herself.

She thought about how Dawn was going to freak out at her for the mess she'd gotten herself into. She wondered if Buffy had ever looked this bad. She doubted it.

There was a time when she would be seriously upset if she got mud on her pumps. She gave a little laugh at that, then a moan. "Ok. No laughing. Laughing hurts."

She wasn't very far from their house, but it took well over an hour before she was pulling herself up the steps to the front door, one by one. With every move she gave a grunt or a wheeze or a gasp, depending on what part of her body that particular movement hurt, and her tears were flowing freely now, cutting two twin lines down her dirt and blood caked cheeks.

She opened the front door.

"Dawn!" she yelled as she crawled into the home, her voice cracking. "Dawn where are you?"

But she knew Dawn wasn't there. She knew as soon as she entered the house. It just felt…empty.

She kicked the door closed with her foot, then lid facedown on the floor and wept. And not the single tear, movie type of wept. It was the kind with nonsensical screaming and tears and snot flowing freely and uncontrolled. She couldn't be a hero and save the day like Buffy would have. She couldn't even stand.

She stayed there for a long time, but finally, around the noon mark, she crawled to the stairs. Then, just like outside, she crawled up, one by one. Hand then butt, hand then butt, and repeat twenty something times.

When she reached the top her arm was sore, but at least this one wasn't chopped up. She looked at her other arm for the first time. There was a long cut on her shoulder, a small but deep one over her elbow, and her hand. She couldn't open her fingers all the way to get a good look at the wound, but she could tell it was still oozing. She smelled it. It was disgusting, and she threw up on the floor.

Infected.

Whatever. She just won't smell it anymore. The Slayer super duper healing factor should take care of the infection. That one was going to leave a nasty stigmata like scar though.

She decided to continue on her journey, and crawled to the bathroom. Once there she grabbed onto the sink with her good arm, and slowly hauled her self up. She could stand now, with the helpful support of the sink, but she wasn't very steady.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and wished she hadn't. Her hair was all matted together and sticking off in every which way. The gashes that she had had on her forehead and cheek before what had happened last night had both obviously opened back up. Her entire face was a mix of dried red blood and brown, caked dirt. She could see the route her uncontrollable tears had taken. Her lip was swollen from that nasty bite. She had two black eyes from the head-butt she had received to her nose, each one puffy with a blue-black streak under it. The blood that had come from that wound was the grossest. Her entire upper-lip, bottom lip, and chin were caked in black dried blood. But what worried her most was the weird angle her nose was at. It was obviously broken.

All in all, her face was an absolute train-wreck.

She gave a deep sigh of resignation, and sat back on the floor. She knew she was probably going to pass out in a minute, and she didn't want to smash her head on the sink or break something in the fall.

She idly traced the linoleum tiles on the floor with her finger, postponing what she knew she had to do. She was nervous.

"Ok Cordelia," she said to herself, "just do it. It has to be done. Just do it."

She put her hand on her nose.

"1….2….3!"

She chickened out. "oh man, oh man, oh man. This is going to hurt. FUCK!" she yelled, frustrated.

After a minute of heavy breathing, she took control of herself. She tried to pump herself up with a pep talk. "Ok. Calm Down. On 3. Have to do it this time. Don't want to look like Owen Wilson. It suits him, maybe it would suit me. No. No. It wouldn't suit a girl. Nope. You HAVE to do this."

She put her hand to her forehead, stressed out. "I thought you were once a cheerleader," she berated herself, "you're not a very good confidence inspirerer."

She calmed herself. Closed her eyes. Put her hand on the bridge of her nose.

"ok. One."

Sweat was stinging her eyes.

"two."

Her voice cracked.

"Three!"

'SNAP!'

Explosion of stars then black.


	10. Bambi

Cordelia woke up. She didn't know how much time had passed. She grabbed the sink again, and hauled herself back up to the dreaded mirror.

She still looked terrible, but her nose was straight, thank god.

Her next plan was to get cleaned up. Easier said than done. First she tried to take off her tank top, but her blood had dried to it, and when she pulled it pulled the congealed blood around her many cuts, which hurt. She decided to just rip it off piece by piece, it was in tatters anyway, so she could focus on each cut separately, slowly pulling the fabric away from her skin.

Her jeans were the same, but she decided not to rip those, denim was tougher than cotton. She closed her eyes, and just took them off as fast as possible. She then took off her bra and underwear, and crawled into the tub.

She sat on the bottom, and turned on the water. When the water was at the right temperature, hot, she turned on the shower.

When the warm water hit her many lacerations she screamed, but after a few minutes it was not as bad.

At first she just sat there, letting the water run all over her body. Then she grabbed her soap and cleaned the dirt and blood off her face, then chest and stomach, arms, legs, and finally her gross hand. That hurt.

She shampooed her hair four times, and conditioned it three. At first she couldn't even get her fingers through her hair, but now it was back to its long dark and beautiful self.

The water that went down the drain at first was completely black, but now after a half hour, it was clear. She was clean. She sat there for another fifteen minutes, just enjoying the sensation of the warm water rushing over her naked body.

After turning off the water she crawled out of the tub, and hauled herself up to the mirror again.

There was a message written in lipstick now.

She wasn't surprised. Faith, or whoever was with her, loved to show off how they could sneak in and out of the same room as Cordelia without her even noticing.

Good. She was going to kill whoever had take Dawn. She doubted it was Faith, because she wasn't in such good shape when she last saw her, so it must have been her girlfriend.

The message said "3 days. Midnight. Apple Street Cemetery. If you look for us before, she dies."

Seemed like they were giving her time to heal. 'Their mistake' she thought.

Cordelia, with a sense of purpose now, crawled into Dawn's room. The cuts she could reach she stitched as best she could, which wasn't very good, then bandaged them up, along with the ones on her back that she couldn't stitch. 'I must look like a mummy.' She thought.

Next she made her slow but sure way to her bedroom. She crawled to the side of her bed, and reached in under. After a few minutes of trial and error of taking out things, she got what she wanted, and threw it on the bed.

She wanted to get dressed, but she wanted to do this first. She crawled/pulled herself onto her bed, and opened the long skinny box.

She took out a long samurai sword in a ornate sheath. She had had this for years, but no one knew about it. Not even Dawn. The reason she didn't use it was because she was afraid she'd lose it, she told herself, which was likely. But the real reason she had never used it was that this sword scared the shit out of her.

It had had a Japanese name that she had heard once, but it was a name Cordelia couldn't pronounce, so she promptly forgot it.

She had renamed it. Bambi.

She was afraid of the sword, so she had wanted to name it something that couldn't possibly be scary, and the Disney movie was the first thing that had come to her mind.

She took it out of its sheath, and admired the black hilt that seemed to almost fit itself to the users hand, then the long red blade. It was sharp. Too sharp. Magically sharp. It was also too hot to touch. So hot that if you held a rope against it, the rope would burst into flames within a minute.

She had acquired it quite randomly when she killed an ancient evil Japanese warrior/wizard by a lucky fluke. That was a long time ago though. Her luck wasn't so good anymore.

But luck or no luck she was going to get Dawn back or die trying.


	11. Round Three

Cordelia walked into the Apple Street Cemetery three days later, at midnight. She had Bambi out already, the blade glowing bright red in the darkness. Anyone who was looking could see her coming from a mile away.

That was ok though, she didn't want to sneak tonight. Tonight, she wanted to kick someone's ass.

The last three days she had mostly spent in bed, healing, while her anger grew red hot, like the sword. She was still walking with a slight limp, and her hand hurt (she had it wrapped in a cloth), but besides that she was fine. She still had all her cuts, but most didn't bother her anymore. Her healing really was pretty fast.

She sat down on a headstone, and waited. She had the sword's sheath strapped to her back. She needed to take it because if you laid the blade anywhere on its own it would start a fire. She had sneakers on, good for running and jumping. Besides that she had on blue jeans and a green striped zip-up hoodie. The hood was up, concealing her face in shadows.

Faith had really done a number on her. She had been close to death, and in fact would be dead, if not for Dawn. Faith was faster than her, and a better fighter. But she wasn't worried.

She had Bambi.

"Sup' Bitch Vadar?" said a voice behind her, making fun of her glowing red sword.

"Where is she Faith?" Demanded Cordelia.

"awww, whats wrong honey? Miss your cuddle bunny?" kidded Faith.

"We're not together that way." Said Cordelia, annoyed.

"Oh, but you want to be." Said Faith.

'Was it that obvious?' thought Cordelia.

"Enough. Where is she. Now." Demanded Cordelia again, raising her voice.

"Tell you what kitten, you got your pink sword, and I have my blades, so we're going to have another little grudge match. You win, I'll tell you where Dawn is."

"This ends tonight." Cordelia told Faith. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"With yours." Teased Faith.

Her daggers were suddenly in her hands, and her face turned serious. She approached Cordelia slowly.

Cordelia's sword was at the ready. Faith came in high with her left dagger, aiming for the throat, but Cordelia was lightning quick. All Faith saw was a red flash, from right to left, then back again.

Faith looked down. Her Dagger was severed, just above the hilt. "You bitch," She sneered, and raised her other one for the attack, before realizing with bewilderment that the second slash had severed this one as well.

Faith was still starring at the ruined Daggers in her hands when Cordelia put Bambi through Faith's shoulder. It went through without any resistance. 'Like butter' thought Cordelia. Faith screamed in agony, and when Cordelia removed the blade she fell to the ground, almost hysterical. "My shoulder! You fucking bitch you ruined it!" She screamed.

"The blade is hot enough to cauterize the wounds it makes, so in a way you're lucky." Said Cordelia, with mock concern. She slashed across Faiths two legs, leaving a deep red gash on both.

Faith screamed even louder, and screamed obscenities as she rolled around on the ground in withering pain.

Cordelia walked calmly over, and put her foot on Faith's throat. Faith grew suddenly quiet as Cordelia pointed the glowing red sword down at her, inches from her face.

"Where?" Asked Cordelia in an eerily calm voice.

"Here." Said a new voice, from behind them. Cordelia turned fast, afraid of an ambush.

But what she saw was even worse. There was a figure in the shadows, under a tree, and at her feet was Dawn. Both her eyes her black and swollen shut, and her mouth was swollen, and she had blood coming out of her nose. As Cordelia walked closer she realized the nose wound was a result of someone ripping out Dawn's nose ring. Dawn sobbed openly. She was obviously frightened for her life.

Cordelia was going to kill whoever did this. Namely, shadowgirl.

Cordelia, furious, turned back to finish off Faith, but she had already slunk off,

beaten .

"Fine. Guess its just you and me bitch. You must be who Faith calls 'B'." said Cordelia, and suddenly she remembered something from their past. Faith had called someone else B. But that was impossible. She was dead.

"I gave you a gift." Said the girl from the shadows, and it was a voice Cordelia recognized, "All you had to do was take care of this little runt." She said as she gave Dawn a sharp kick, causing Dawn to cry out in pain. "But you couldn't even do that. Look at her. Tattoos? Piercings? What would mother think? Tsk tsk"

"No, it cant be you," said Cordelia, scared now. "you died!"

"Faith brought me back."

"But, you're a good guy!" pleaded Cordelia.

"Sometimes when you crawl through hell, things change."

Cordelia had heard of rituals that would bring people back from the dead, but would leave them bitter and evil. 'Guess I know what Faith was doing in Egypt this whole time.' Thought Cordelia. "So what now?"

"Now," said the voice, walking forward out of the shadows, "I'm going to skin you in front of my dear sister so she sees what a little whore shes been."


	12. Can't Beat The Best

It was her all right. Her hair was shorter now, and raven black, but besides that she looked exactly the same.

Buffy Summers.

The true slayer. The hero. The legend. The girl who kicked everyone's ass.

This was bad. Very bad.

She was dressed in all black, and even though the moonlight was bright tonight, the shadows seemed to follow her.

She walked creepily calm, straight to Cordelia, and when Cordelia swung her sword at her, Buffy ducked easily and punched the side of Cordelia's stomach, directly where Faith had cut her three nights ago.

Cordelia, holding her sensitive side, back peddled, but Buffy followed her. Cordelia swung her red sword again, just trying to get her former friend to back off for a moment, but no such luck. Again Buffy easily side stepped and hit Cordelia three times in the blink of an eye, ribs, stomach, chin.

Cordelia, still backing up, tried again to get Buffy to back off by trying to stab out with the fiery blade. This time Buffy deflected the attack by hitting Cordelia's wrist, forcing it out wide, then slamming her other fist into Cordelia face.

Cordelia had never been hit so hard. Buffy was too fast and too strong. But she had to do something. For Dawn. She tried to feign with her sword, thinking that would be what Buffy was focusing on, and then used her long legs to kick Buffy's head, but again Buffy had it covered. She caught Cordelia's ankle, right next to her own face, then used her own foot to kick the shin of the leg Cordelia still had grounded. Cordelia heard a loud snap as Buffy's strong kick connected with her leg just below her knee, and suddenly that leg collapsed, no longer able to support her weight.

It was defiantly broken, but Cordelia didn't have time to dwell on the pain, she swung her sword for Buffy's ankles, hoping to hit the tendon, but again Buffy was just too quick. She hopped the swing, and used her downward momentum to drive her foot hard into Cordelia's side. Real hard.

Cordelia gasped for air, the kick having knocked the wind out of her, and broke three ribs. Buffy was just too strong. 'One last try' thought Cordelia, swinging her sword upwards towards Buffy's middle. Buffy sidestepped then kicked her wrist, sending the sword flying from her hand.

'This is it' thought Cordelia.

But Buffy, enjoying her cruel game, backed off, and signalled with her hand for Cordelia to stand.

She got up slowly, favoring her broken leg and holding her tender ribs. Buffy flowed back in. Part of the problem was the way shadows swam around her, making her hard to see. It was like you eyes wanted not to see, and you really had to focus on her to pick her out.

When Buffy got close Cordelia tried to throw a punch, even though she knew how futile it was. Buffy didn't even move out of the way, she just reached out and caught Cordelia's fist. Before Cordelia could react Buffy's fist shot into her stomach.

Cordelia doubled over, blood spewing from her mouth. Her downward motion was met with the upward motion of Buffy's knee, and it slammed into her face, sending Cordelia back.

Cordelia's nose was broken again, and she couldn't see straight from the sudden shocking pain. Which meant she couldn't see Buffy at all.

'well, at least I wont have to fix my nose again' thought Cordelia, totally expecting to die, when she was hit hard in the side of the head.

After a few seconds her consciousness came back, and she was lying face down on the ground. She could feel blood running down her face. She thought she probably had a concussion. She couldn't think straight.

"Time to go Cordelia." She heard Buffy say, sounding almost like her old self.

Cordelia got slowing to her knees, and sat back on her ankles. She turned her face up, and closed her eyes. She couldn't see Buffy anyway. She thought of Dawn and warm showers, her two favourite things, and waited for the killing blow.

After a few seconds she opened one eye, to see what the hold up was. What she saw confused her. It looked like a shadow with fire coming out its stomach.

She strained to focus her eyes, and she realized what it was she was looking at.

Buffy was still there, but instead of looking down at Cordelia, she was looking at the blade of Bambi protruding from her stomach.

Cordelia leaned to the side, to peek past Buffy, and saw Dawn holding the hilt to the red sword. Suddenly the blade in Buffy's stomach disappeared, and she fell to the side. And there was Dawn, looking down at her dead sister and holding the blade that had killed her.

Cordelia stumbled to her feet, and half walked half fell into Dawn's open arms. She took the sword from her, and returned it to its sheath on her back. She noticed some smouldering grass over Dawn's shoulder, where the sword must has landed when Buffy had hit it out of her hands. Luckily it had rained earlier, and the grass was still wet.

"Cordelia?"

Her attention snapped back to Dawn. "Yeah Dawn?"

"I killed my sister."

"That wasn't your sister Dawny." Said Cordelia, and hugged Dawn tight.

Cordelia was taller than Dawn, but since Cordelia legs couldn't support her, she looked up at Dawn's face. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" she asked her.

"Yeah. I am." Admitted Dawn, "But not as bad as you by the look of it."

Cordelia, patted Dawn's face, and smiled at her. "We'll be ok Dawny."

"I know."

Cordelia's eyes went blurry again, then black, as she passed out again. But she didn't fall this time.

Dawn held her up.


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Cordelia felt the sun on her face before she opened her eyes. It felt good.

She opened her eyes. She was in her room, the window open to let in the summer warmth.

She looked under her blankets to check on her wounds, and they were all stitched and bandaged. She felt her nose. Even that had been fixed while she was out. 'Score!'

Dawn came in then. Cordelia looked at her and smiled. "Hi" She said.

"Good morning sunshine!" chirped Dawn, "Good to see you up. That was a real nasty blow to the noggin you took."

"How long have a been out?"

"two days."

"Holy moly. How are you? You ok?" inquired Cordelia.

"Right as rain!"

"How did I get back here"

"I carried you." Said Dawn, turning her face away, like she was embarrassed of it.

"Thanks Dawn." Said Cordelia. "That must have been difficult. Carrying someone who is bigger than you is tough, let alone with its dead weight."

"Yeah, you need to lose some weight fat ass." Joked Dawn as she sat down on the bed next to Cordelia.

"What about Buffy?"

"I went back the next day." Said Dawn, "She was gone. I think Faith probably came and took her."

"Yeah. Probably."

Dawn tried to turn away before Cordelia could notice the tears running down her face, but Cordelia caught her by the wrist, and dragged her down so she was lying down as well, facing Cordelia.

Cordelia dragged her closer still, and embraced her in a warm hug. Cordelia could feel Dawn's shoulders moving up and down, sobbing quietly.

"That wasn't your sister Dawny."

"I know. I think I know. I don't know."

"Dawn. Listen to me. Your sister loved you very much. She made me promise to always take care of you with her dying breath. That shadow lady looked like your sister, but it wasn't. Not really." Cordelia lifted the blanket so Dawn could crawl in next to her, then she embraced her in a hug again.

"Do you stay with me because Buffy made you promise?" asked Dawn, tears still streading down her face.

Cordelia backed Dawn up to arms length so she could look her in the eye. The tears made her grey eyes so bright, thought Cordelia. She was beautiful.

"Dawn, After Buffy died, I moved in here at her request, yes. I didn't really know you well then, and you didn't know me. We didn't get along at first, its true, but we were both going through a pretty rough time. Your sister and mother had died, and you didn't have anyone. All my friends either died or left, leaving me to be a slayer all by myself. It was a hard time on both of us, and I'd be lying if I said I never thought about leaving. But I had made a promise." Cordelia put her hand on Dawn's face. "And I'm glad I did."

Cordelia and Dawn never broke eye contact, their faces only inches apart. Light Grey into Hazelnut Brown. "Dawn. You're my life. I'd be dead without you." Cordelia continued, feeling a tear streak down her cheek. "Dawn, I love you."

Dawn smiling, embraced Cordelia in a huge hug.

"Ouch! Not so tight!" laughed Cordelia.

"OH! Sorry," exclaimed Dawn, backing up "I know your ribs hurt and stuff I was only…"

"Dawn. I was only kidding." Said Cordelia, putting her hand on the back of Dawn's head, she guided her under her own chin, and then put both arms around her neck. Dawn, relaxing again, closed her eyes and leaned her head into her friend's chest, and draped her arm around Cordelia's middle.

"I Love you too." Dawn said.

Cordelia smiled to herself. She knew no matter how beat up she got, she'd be ok as long as she had Dawn. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the closeness.

The two stayed there, not talking, just taking comfort in each other, for hours.

They can go back to patrolling and training tomorrow. Today was for them.


End file.
